khazaripediafandomcom-20200215-history
Florawing
Uki'fera the Hive Queen|homeworld = Azeroth|environment = Jungle|area = Zul'Gurub|alignment = Chaotic|name = Florawing}} The Florawings are a colourful species of wasps that reside with the Trolls of Zul'Gurub. They are the progenitors to the Guroni Reavers and have lived with the Trolls for centuries and aided them with the protection of the city. The Florawings are seen as companions to the Trolls but no actual adoption is taken unlike with their cousins, the Guroni Reavers who're the companions and mounts of the Gurubashi Empires Elite warriors, the Bloodlords. 'Traits' *The Florawing wasps come in many variations of colours and are always colourhappy. Colours can vary from purple, orange, yellow, bright purple and sometimes red(rare condition). The red ones have a slight gene mutation from a batch of Florawings that breeded in the Bloodpools of the Blood God in the old Bloodlord's Training Grounds, which is where the Guroni Reavers were born. And the mutation may have carried onto some of the Florawing wasps. *The Florawing has a potent toxin in their stings that makes you hallucinate in all the rainbow's colours, giving you a rather extreme high before your vital organs shut down and changes colour into orange, yellow, red and purple. Those organs can often be seen around the neck or waist of some Trolls who have captured a hostage and injected them with the Florawing toxin for the coloured organs you get once you open up the host and pull out the organs. *Florawings aren't as great in the aerial department as the Guroni Reavers, nor in the physical department. The Guroni Reavers have an immense strength, sharp blades and extreme aerial dexterity. The Florawings have a quick and potent toxin with a needle that can be shot as well as stinging with. It is about the length of a shortsword. Some can be as long as standard swords but the shorter the needle is, the more potent the toxin while the longer needles have a range advantage. Types of Florawing The Florawing wasps come in many different varieties including their colour. Depending on their colour and/or size you can determine their status within the Florawing society. 'The Hive Queen' The Hive Queen is always a purple Florawing, and any other purple Florawing may either be a Royal guard or one of her available heirs. The Florawing Hive Queen is capable of choosing what eggs she will lay, if she needs additional drones or Royal Guards, she can choose to lay those eggs in particular in times of danger. This has happened many times when Zul'Gurub has faced an oncoming attack from either the Horde, the Alliance or Kurzen scum. If the colony needs more harvesters, then the can lay many of those eggs to compensate for their needs. 'Purple Florawings' Purple Florawings serve mainly as the Hive Queen's personal guards. The females are always a possible heir to becoming the next Hive Queen and they are also the primary mates. Mating with other Florawing types have been documented but the mating between the Hive Queen and the Purple Florawing is the most common. 'Shaded Purple Florawings' Shaded Purple Florawings are considered the Royal guards of the Hive Queen, while other purple Florawings aid in the defence of their Hive Queen, the shaded purple Florawing are the most deadliest with their lethal paralytic toxin that takes effect almost instantly as it makes you body go numb and dissolve your insides in fifteen minues. 'Orange Florawings' Orange Florawings are the common guards and sometimes simple commoners although those aren't very many. The Orange Florawing's toxin is quite lethal but a lot slower than the Shaded Purple Florawing's. It can take up to an entire hour before it kicks in. Although the Orange Florawings have a much stronger needle that has been seen piercing steel armour with a strong and precise hit. While the Orange can be seen as the physical meatshields, the Shaded Purple Florawings could be considered some type of assassin even though their carapace is stronger than the Orange Florawing's. 'Yellow Florawings' Yellow Florawings are the gatherers of the Florawing species, they harvest honey produced by other Yellow Florawings and they seem to have the same nature as an enormous bee. They're mostly there to nourish the colony and the Hive Queen's offspring that later will bloom into whatever the colony needs. 'Red Florawings' Red Florawings are very rare to come by. They're the strongest, toughest and deadliest Florawing you'll ever meet in your life. Their carapace is the strongest of all Florawings and can resist even blows from large blunt objects such as hammers. The Red Florawing toxin is non-paralytic but it is extremely lethal and it acts in less than a minute if you happen to get stung. Their needle is sharper than a razor blade and with the strength the Red Florawing can produce, it makes all other Florawings look like childsplay when it comes to strength. No one knows what their status within the colony is, but it seems to vary between the tasks of the Orange and Shaded Purple Florawings, they server as either guards or the Hive Queen's personal guardians. A few cases of mating between a Red Florawing and the Hive Queen has been documented and the chance of another Red Florawing to birth is smaller than half. But it certainly is possible.